Naruto : The Time Travel
by princess haru
Summary: Naruto dan Kushina ingin bertemu dengan Minato di masalalu dengan menggunakan jutsu yang baru saja disempurnakan oleh Naruto. Akan tetapi mereka Malah terjebak di masa lalu 18 tahun saat Sasuke masih menjadi Missing-nin. Lalu bagaimanakah cara mereka kembali kemasa-nya
1. Chapter 1

Diclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

pair: SasufemNaru

genre : Canon, Adventure,Gender-bender ,Time past

keterangan :  
>Narutosasuke: 33 tahun

Uchiha Ryusuke : 15thn

Uchiha Kushina : 2 tahun

Enam belas tahun setelah terjadinya perang dunia ninja ke 4 dengan kalahnya Kaguya, Madara dan juga Obito dunia kembali damai dan aman kembali.  
>Sinobi yang telah mati dalam medan perang itu, dikubur di makam pahlawan.<p>

-Uchiha Masion-

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang (bayangin kushina) tengah berkutat di dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi, bibir cherry berguman tidak jelas seperti menyumpah serapahi orang.

" Baka-Teme mesum, bodoh,pantat ayam" guman Uzu- maksudnya Uchiha Naruto menyumpah serapahi Suaminya aka Uchiha Sasuke yang kini masih Bergulat dengan selimut.  
>Naruto dan Sasuke menikah diCatatan KuA setelah pertempuran sengit ronde 2 mereka.<p>

Kenapa bisa ?

Bukankah Naruto dulunya itu seorang cowok?

Apakah Naruto memakai jutsu oreki sexsinya?

Sebenarnya Naruto itu terlahir sebagai cewek, terus ayahanda Naruto aka Minato mengunci wujud asli Naruto cewek dengan sebuah fuin dari Klan Uzumaki, agar kehidupan Naruto dimasa mendatang jadi lebih baik,Kuat dan tegar menjalani kehidupannya sebagai jincuriki.

Lalu siapa yang berhasil membuka fuin itu ?

Yang buka fuin itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha dengan sebuah jutsu yang tidak author ketahui sampai saat ini.  
>Sasuke sendiri sebenar menyukai Naruto sejak diakademi, dia selalu membuat Naruto Marah agar bisa menarik perhatian keturunan langsung hokage ke4.<p>

Pantas aja bukan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan cewek-cewek selalu mencoba merebut perhatiannya selama ini. Ternyata dia sukanya sama Naruto yang notabenya adalah seorang cowok.

Lalu setelah Sasuke mengetahui jika Naruto seorang cewek , dia langsung melamar Naruto dengan cara licik.

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha asalkan Kau mau menikah denganku Naruto" ucap Sasuke bernego dengan Naruto. Licik bukan ?

Pada saat itu Naruto masih syock karena dia sebenarnya adalah seorang cewek bukan cowok. Coba deh kalian bayangin wajah Naruto saat pasif- tentu saja.

Tapi karena Naruto begitu kepengen Sasuke pulang keKonoha, Naruto pun menerima lamaran tidak elit dari Uchiha Sasuke dan hidup bersama sampai sekarang. Plus sifat mesum Sasuke yang merupakan turunan dari setidak nya 2 kali sehari melakukan hubungan suami istri, dengan dalih membakitkan klan Uchiha.

Oke kembali lagi ke Naruto yang sedang Memasak sarapan.

Suara bariton khas anak berumur 15 tahun menyapanya.

" Ohayou ka-san" sapa putra sulung mereka kepada Naruto.

Ryusuke Uchiha putra sulung Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang lahir setelah satu tahun pernikahan mereka, ciri-ciri fisiknya persis Sasuke waktu muda dulu. Tapi dia begitu hangat kepada keluarganya dan juga orang yang disayanginya.

" Ohayou Ryu" balas Sang ibu sambil meletakan sajian masakan terakhir di meja makan.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara candel sibungsu Kushina dan juga suara bariton Sasuke yang menyapa mereka.

Uchiha Kushina putri bungsu SasuNaru yang masih berumur dua tahun. Ciri cirinya berambut Hitam pendek seperti Hinata saat kecil dan juga memiliki iris safir biru.

Tampaknya keluarga kecil itu memulai sarapan pagi ini dengan suasana hangat, Sasuke dan ryuu memakan sarapannya dalam diam dan tenang sementara Naruto mengoceh tidak jelas disela makan mereka .

-Skip Time-

Sasuke berpamitan pergi berkerja kepada Naruto dan juga putri bungsunya. Ya Sasuke adalah Hokage ke enam Konoha saat ini karena Naruto menolak untuk menjadi Hokage saat itu.

"Aku berangkat !" pamit ayah dua anak itu setelah mencium istrinya dan mengacak rambut Kushina.

" Hati-hati te- sasuke" ucap Naruto mengantarkan kepergian Sasuke.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sasuke ke kantor Hokage, Naruto dan Kushina mengeluarkan seringgai andalan mereka.

" Siap bertemu dengan Kakek, Kushi" ucap Naruto kepada putrinya dengan sebuah scrool di fuin ditangannya.

" Ha'i ka-chan" jawab Kushina riang. Pasalnya mereka akan pergi ke Masa lalu tempat Minato dan Kushina berada dengan sebuah Jutsu yang baru dikembangkan oleh Naruto.

- Halaman Masion Uchiha-

Naruto dan Kushina berada di halaman rumah dan juga udah ganti baju.

"Jikukan :Hiraishin no Jutsu: Time past" Naruto membuat heandsheal dengan cepat kemudian menghentakan tanganketanah. Dan muncullah sebuah sinar berbentuk lingkaran tapi warnanya berbeda seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa warnanya berbeda?" batin Naruto.

" Ayo cepat ka-chan, Kushi mau bertemu dengan Kakek" ucap Kushina yang kemudian masuk kedalam sinar itu.

" Tunggu, dulu Kushi-chan" ucap Naruto menghentikan Putri bungsunya, tapi terlambat Kushina sudah masuk kedalam pusaran itu. Akhirnya Naruto pun Masuk juga kedalam pusaran itu.  
>Mereka pun terbawa oleh pusaran itu dan menghilang menyisakan angin kecil yang lewat di halaman kompleks itu.<br>Pergi ke zaman mnakah mreka?

-Tbc-

a/n: Halo ai balik lagi membaca fic sasufemNaru dengan tema time travel.

RnR Please !


	2. Chapter 2

Diclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

pair: SasufemNaru

genre : Canon, Adventure,Gender-bender ,Time past,SKSP(Sistem kebut sejam pagi)

keterangan :

Naruto/sasuke: 33 tahun

Uchiha Ryusuke : 15thn

Uchiha Kushina : 2 tahun.

Naruto dan rokie 9 (masalalu) : 15 tahun

.

.  
>Chapter 2<p>

.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya seseorang anak laki-laki berambut raven sambil memandang sekeliling.

Mereka berada di sebuah tanah lapang di hutan. Namun gerbang Konoha masih terlihat di kejauhan.

" Ni-chan/Ryu" ucap Kushina dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Apakah Ka-san dan Kushina tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ryu Khawatir memandang ibu dan adiknya bergantian.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ryu!" Jawab Naruto cepat tak ingin membuat putra sulungnya khawatir.

" Lyu-nii kenapa bisa disini juga? " Tanya Kushina dengan logat candel karena masih belum bisa menyebut huruf "R" dengan benar.

" Hn... tadi saat aku keluar dari rumah, aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian masuk ke pusaran yang Ka-san buat"jeda Ryu menjelaskan kronologi dirinya yang ikut bersama mereka.

"Kupikir ada baiknya aku ikut bersama kalian " lanjut Ryu kemudian cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajah merah-blusing dengan wajah stoic andalan Uchiha.

Naruto tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah putra sulungnya yang kini tengah meranjak remaja.

" Sasuke, Akhirnya Kau kembali ke-Konoha " ucap seseorang pemuda menepuk pundak Ryu dari belakang.

".." Ryu terdiam tidak berkata apapun.

Naruto terbelalak melihat pemuda seumuran dengan Ryu dan Seorang pria dewasa berambut putih dihadapan mereka.  
>" Mungkinkah.. ? " batin-nya.<p>

Sedangkan Pria dewasa berambut putih itu menatap Naruto versi wanita dengan mesum. Gimana tidak? Diusia 33 tahun Naruto tetap cantik dan awet muda seperti gadis berumur 20tahunan. Apalagi dengan yukata berwarna biru dengan motif bunga sakura yang kini dipakainya..

" Nona cantik, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama" pinta Jiraya merayu.

"Tch, beraninya kau pak tua" geram Ryu sambil mengaktifkan saringgannya. Ini adalah salah satu sifat Ryu yang diturunkan oleh Tou-sannya, Overprotektif terhadap ibu dan juga tidak pernah berbagi apapun yang dimilikinya kepada orang lain itulah slogan mereka.

" Petapa genit, kau ini bikin malu saja"triak Naruto versi laki-laki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk guru mesumnya.  
>#poor jiraya<p>

"Ehem.. Perkenalkan Namaku Uchinaru Aiko, Uchinaru Toru, dan Uchinaru Mika kami datang dari desa terpencil dekat perbatasan negara api "Naruto berdehem pelan setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya. Kemudian dia memperkenalkan diri dengan Nama samaran yang dibuatnya.  
>" Mereka berdua adalah anak-anakku" lanjutnya.<p>

" Oh, jadi kalian datang dari desa negara api" ujar Naruto manggut-manggut ngerti.

"..." Jiraya pundung

" Ya dan kami mau keKonoha untuk bertemu dengan Hokage" ucap Naruto versi wanita tersenyum kepada Naruto versi Laki-laki.

" Kita berangkat bersama saja keKonoha, karena kami juga mau kesana" Ucap Naruto Versi laki-laki sambil menunjuk Gerbang desa Konoha Yang masih jauh.

Sedangkan Toru Aka Ryu mendelik kepada Naruto versi laki-laki.

" Ya, tidak salah lagi seperti mereka berada di masa lalu 18 tahun yang lalu saat dirinya masih menjadi seorang laki-laki, seperti mengenai portal yang dimasuki tadi memang benar" bantin Naruto bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Sedangkan itu di masa depan Seorang Anbu melapor kepada Sasuke selaku hokage ke enam.

"Lapor ! Hokage-sama, kami tidak dapat menemukan Naruto-sama dan Kushina-sama dimanapun dan seperti Ryu-sama juga ikut bersama mereka." lapor Anbu dengan topeng Harimau.

"Hn, panggilkan Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Sakura kemari dan Kau boleh pergi" printah Sasuke setelah menerima laporan bahwa istri dan anaknya menghilang.

" Ha'i,Hokage-sama" kemudian anbu itu menghilang diiringi kepulan asap.

Sasuke menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya (seperti perkenalan tim 7 dulu) dia tau pasti istrinya pergi kemasa lalu menemui ayah mertuanya seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu. Tapi Mungkin kali ini beda, karena terjadi ledakan cukup besar dikompleks Uchiha.

'Sebenarnya kemasa mana dobe-nya itu pergi' batin Sasuke Kawatir jika terjadi sesuatu kepada keluarga kecilnya.

-Tbc-

A/n: Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai juga update chap 2 ini.

RnR Please mina! 


End file.
